1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of X-ray imaging. More specifically, the present invention is related to a chair that is used to comfortably support a patient when taking X-rays for medical diagnostic purposes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
When a patient is very weak, elderly or very young, or otherwise substantially incapacitated, there are a variety of problems that arise when X-ray imagery is needed to further diagnose the patient""s condition. While an able-bodied adult can be cooperative for the radiology staff and stand or be seated as needed to get the needed X-ray images, a young child, elderly individual, or person otherwise physically impaired needs assistance from the radiology staff or family members. The patient, therefore, usually requires the aid of several persons for transportation to and from the chair, as well as to and during the X-ray session. Even with fixed X-ray equipment, the help of several people to get the desired X-ray films is required to keep the patient safe. Those facilities that do have portable X-ray equipment for use at a patient""s beside still desire several people to aide the patient so that the patient can be held in the proper position to obtain the desired X-rays.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,186 describes a wheeled carrier for patients designed to allow X-rays to be taken at several angles without moving the patient out of the chair. The chair also allows film cassettes to be releaseably held on the back and sides of the frame. The frame consists of metal members, and both the seat and back can be made of a padded material or a hard smooth surface such as fiberboard. The reference fails to provide an adjustable x-ray cassette mechanism that can be moved along the length of the patient""s body to take x-rays.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,968 discusses the use of a swiveling X-ray examination chair that restrains the patient through the use of restraining means to maintain a particular orientation and resist any patient movement. An adjustable X-ray film cassette holder is carried by a support rod and mounted on a swivel axis, allowing for movement and positioning of the holder while obtaining the desired X-ray images.
A tiltable, wheelable chair for retaining a patient in an immobile position for radiographic purposes is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,815. An X-ray cassette holder is provided for proper positioning of the area to be examined, preferably the patient""s chest, while supporting and retaining the patient in proper position. The chair frame is preferably made of aluminum, with wheels for proper positioning relative to the x-ray device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,399 shows the use of a rigid platform seat member that is used to restrain children while taking X-ray photographs. The base, which supports an adjustable film holder, is adapted to be fixed to a support means and prevent relative movement. Restraining means are preferably adjustable to accommodate to the size of the patient.
A mobile chair for panoramic dental X-rays as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,265 is capable of being locked in a proper position for radiography. Rollers allow the chair to be rolled to and from the machine as needed. For stability, the chair is locked onto the x-ray apparatus while images are taken. An X-ray tube casing and a film holder are provided at one end of the rotatable arm that allow for adjustment to obtain a panoramic view of the patient""s mouth.
Although the above inventions utilize the use of a mobile chair for moving and restraining the patient during X-ray sessions, there does not appear to be any mention of the convenience and ease of the chairs for those that aid the patient during the x-ray sessions. Although x-ray film cassettes are provided on both the back and sides of the described inventions above, it appears impossible to collect images from underneath the patient, for areas such as the pelvic region, without moving or positioning the patient""s body and restraining it in a proper position. The cooperation of the patient and the cooperation of several persons are therefore required to aide and align the patient and the X-ray cassettes for proper imaging.
Besides the requirement of several individuals during such radiology sessions, an additional downside to such assistance is elevated levels of X-ray exposure to everyone involved. There is special concern for the patient, especially when X-rays are repeated, should the desired image not be acquired on the first take. When patients that need to be X-rayed are assisted while sitting or standing, an X-ray technician or family member (if present) is asked to help the patient in the X-ray room. Therefore, while being x-rayed, even with proper shielding, both the patient and the aide are exposed to X-rays.
Another concern in elevated x-ray levels is the materials that are used in the fabrication of the chair. The improper use of materials (such as those materials that are non-radiopassive) causes a fair amount of ray scattering, therefore not only adversely affecting the desired image, but also the patient and aides involved. Therefore, the elimination of non-radiopassive materials is beneficial for the elimination of magnetic interference. By replacing the chair materials with those that are compatible with X-ray imaging, images can be obtained quickly and more efficiently with less harm to the patient.
Additionally, it is important that during the radiology session the patient is relaxed and willing to work with the medical staff involved. Since the chair eliminates the requirement of the aide of several people, it is much easier on the patient when moving to the chair or to the proper area or department. Also, by providing and constructing the chair of materials that are both visually and physically comforting, the patient will be more cooperative. An aesthetically pleasing chair will not intimidate patients (for example, smaller children) or create phobias (with respect to the patient being seated in the chair) when X-rays are taken.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.
The X-ray chair of the present invention provides for an X-ray transparent chair that safely and properly supports patients during X-ray imaging sessions. The invention described herein is a portable chair designed to have means for holding film cassettes of all sizes, so that X-rays can be taken at almost any position without removing the patient from the chair. The present invention x-ray chair includes an x-ray cassette holder located under the chair support sections, which is adjustable along the length and width of the chair. A support system enables proper placement and quick linear movement of the cassette tray along the length and width of the patient to enable head to toe x-rays without having to move or manipulate the patient. Additional adjustable piano stand cassette holders are removably attached to the arms of the chair to aid to preparing x-rays of the arms or other frontal extremities.
By minimizing the handling of the patients during the process of the X-ray exam, particularly those patients who are in a lot of pain or very weak, elderly or very young, unable to walk, stand, or sit-up on their own, the process is more relaxed for the patient and more convenient for those that aide the patient. The X-ray chair helps these patients, because of its safety, versatility, and comfort, from their fears of falling from an X-ray table or fears of the imaging machinery used during X-ray sessions. Also, because of the aesthetically pleasing design, the patient is both mentally and physically comfortable while in the chair.
The X-ray chair also allows facilities to provide an inexpensive piece of equipment which permits X-rays to be done quickly while not taking away from the quantity or quality of the X-ray films. In addition, this device enables a single X-ray technologist to change the position of the x-ray imaging cassettes with respect to the patient quickly with minimum effort and discomfort to the patient. The chair, along with the use of suitable materials with this design, benefits the medical staff by limiting the exposure to unnecessary X-ray levels when they would otherwise have to physically hold and support the patient during an X-ray session. Also, the use of X-ray transparent materials throughout construction of the chair allows quality X-ray images to be obtained in any patient position needed for medical diagnostic purposes.